Talk:Richelieu/@comment-31906208-20180127222221
After some research. Richelieu seem have pre-remodel stats. I think we can expect to a huge Kai Deux. Her tripple 15.2cm were Dual-purpose (High-angle like Aki-Gun). So, can attack enemy ship or plane. Her main gun turret kai is mid range, I think it's a hint to Battle of Dakar ( Opération menace) where she suffered severe damage to No. 2 turret, due to premature explosion of the shells, one barrel was incapacitated. So, I suppose 1st remodel is during this battle because only 3 of 4 were operational and 2 of them damaged. -Armor: we can considerate she have the same armor in mm with Iowa but Richelieu have better quality steel. She have the best UnderWater Protection. Technically, Richelieu never show her broadside, and it's very difficult to Taiha and Chuuha her. -FirePower: Better velocity than Yamato and Iowa. The weight of the shell was lighter than Yamato and Iowa. Penetration was close to Iowa who was under Yamato. Historically Iowa and Richelieu are V.Long and Vittorio Veneto-class are Long range. To give an example: Yamato (45.960 yards) > Richelieu (45.600 yards) > Iowa (42.345 yards) > Bismark (38.880 yards )> Vittorio Veneto-Class (38.560 yards) > Fusou (35.450 yards) Apparently, Dunkerque-Class and Richelieu-Class was the only class to reload at any angle. "An electric chain rammer was carried on an extension of the gun cradle and theoretically permitted loading and any angle of elevation.". Other Battleship have to return at a specific angle in general between 2.5° and 7°. ( Max elevation of main gun for battle are in general 45°. So, far is the enemy, more time you will add to the standart time of 30 second. Richelieu does not have the problem and reload on 25 sec.) Estimation for her Kai Deux ( suppose to be her remodel on US if Kai is when she repair her No. 2 turret): -Up her armor ( because this time she would no fight in Port where she can't move and without UK death charge Prank. because she can choose her placement and do not show broadside.) -Up her Fire, her No 2 turret will be repair and she can stay forward with Superfiring with sacrifice firepower. -A huge up of AA: Before remodel she was already good, with 6x2 akigun, 3x3 secondary Dual purpose, 6x2 AA guns, 8x4 AA guns. After remodel, I think her AA become Insane. 14x4 Bofor AA gun and 48x1 Oerlikon AA gun added to the previous setup. -Range: Maybe V.Long or V.Long on new guns. -Equipement. A bulge? New main gun Kai deux but with Long/V.Long (Turret is repaired in US)? 15.2cm secondary upgrade in 15.2 green secondary? Suralimenté boiler ( "pressure-fired" boiler ) ? American or U.K Radar ( for historical hint ) ? But with her actual stats she does an excellent job, I found. You can see here during Summer Event E7 non remodel and Post Event(clear) farming E4 ( Video of kancolle replay). Example, She does 427 damage to French Battleship Princess while Haruna (>50% HP) deal 64 damage and Haruna Chuuha deal 55 damage. This is based on source below. http://www.navweaps.com/index_nathan/metalprpsept2009.php http://www.navweaps.com/Weapons/WNFR_15-45_m1935.php http://www.combinedfleet.com/baddest.htm https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_battleship_Richelieu https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richelieu_(cuirass%C3%A9_de_1939)